Bonded to Gods
by Sweet Little Dark Angel
Summary: Kantha has been capture by the beautiful Nyx and now she is being force not just one Greek God, but two. Even though her situation can't get any worse, or so she thought. She finds out she is going to marry Thanatos and Hypnos and they are in love with each other and they are both bonded to each other. Will Kantha live through this or will she to be bonded? May contain Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Kantha Othros was a daughter of a farmer in Greece. She was happy with her home until one unfaithful day she was taken away from it all. It was night; she was sitting outside under a cherry blossom tree. Her parents were fighting again and she wanted to get away from it all. She felt at peace out here and she loved the smell of the cherry blossom tree. She started to close her eyes before she heard a sweet voice.

She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman with long, midnight black and swirling blue eyes out in the field. She was wearing a purple toga that had bright lights twinkling on the toga. She had dark, tan skin that glowed in the moon light. Her body was long and skinny. She had a strong face, arms, and legs that gave her that power feel to her. As the woman walked over to her, she noticed that the woman looked like a panther who was stalking her next meal, and Kantha knew then that if any man saw this woman that they would gladly become her next meal.

The woman stopped in front of her and smiled. "You're the one." She said.

"The…one…what are you talking about?" Kantha asked.

"You would be prefect for them." She said.

"Prefect for who?" she asked. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her before she snapped her fingers. Everything seemed to go dark after that.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kantha woke up into a dark room with crimson curtains and a silvery throne. There were golden stars on the ceiling that dance around. The stars seem to start to put here in a trance until she heard someone behind her. "Your finally awake." The sweet voice said.

Kantha turn around and saw it was the same woman out in the field. "Why did you take me and where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

"My dear one, my name is Nyx, the Goddess of the Night. You are in part of the Underworld where I live. The reason I bought you here is simple little Deruna." The woman said with a smile.

Kantha's mouth dropped open. She heard many tales of Nyx when she was growing up, but she never heard tales of Nyx taking someone against their will for no reason. She wondered what Nyx wanted and how Nyx knew she was a Deruna and not human. "How did you know I was Deruna?" she asked.

Nyx laughed. "I'm a god, I know many things. I know Derunas are born from different creatures and even humans. You take the looks of the creature you were born to, but your true selves are hidden. Nobody has truly seen what a Deruna really look like, not even a god." She said.

"If we show our selves, we will be…" Kantha said before Nyx stopped her.

"Killed, I know." Nyx said.

"Are you finally going to tell me why I'm here?" she asked.

Nyx sighed. "I brought you here because you are going to marry two of my sons." She said.

"What?!" Kantha yelled. "Why?"

"Well…they said they wouldn't marry…unless it was to the same…girl."

"Who the fuck do they think they are?"

"Well…they are Thanatos and Hypnos."

"What?" Kantha yelled. "So you're telling me that I'm going to marry the God of Sleep and the God of….DEATH?"

"Yes, would you like to meet your future husbands?"

"Why the hell not? It's not like I have a choice, do I?"

Nyx smiled. "Then follow me." She said.

Kantha followed her down the hallway. She wasn't too thrilled about this. She didn't want to be force to marry like her human sister. At least her sister didn't have to marry two men or she should say two gods. She wondered why the two men wanted to have the same woman. She was about to asked Nyx that question when they stopped at a door. She could hear noises coming from the door and she looked at Nyx.

Nyx smiled at her. "Listen closely." She said.

Kantha put her ear against the door. She could hear moaning which mad her gasped. She then heard Thanatos's name being screamed out. She even heard Hypnos name being moaned. She listen in more to see if there was another person in there with them, but when she didn't hear anyone else in there with them, she turned to Nyx. "I don't hear a third lover in there, but they surely can't be…" she said.

Nyx just smiled at her which made Kantha go pale. "They are aren't they?" she asked.

Nyx nodded.

"Their brothers! Why in the world would they do such a thing?" Kantha asked.

"They are not just brothers…they are twins and since they were young they fell in love with one another they are also lovers. They have a bond unlike any god has ever known. They are special because of this bond."

"They are still brothers though!"

"That doesn't matter to us gods, Kantha. I'm married to my brother Erebus and had many kids with him. There are other gods who have married inside of family too."

"It still sounds weird though…"

"You might as well get use to it because you are going to marry them." She said. "Let's go see them, shall we?"

Kantha watched as Nyx opened the door. Her stomach started to fill with butterflies as she stared into the open door. 'Hell here I come.' She thought as she stepped inside.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story! Please review and thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When they walked in, Thanatos and Hypnos were already dress, but Kantha could tell that they were still sweaty from…um…sex. They were both sitting on the bed looking up at their mother and Kantha. They were both equally beautiful, but they look different from each. 'Twins are suppose to look exactly alike not different.' She thought to herself.

Thanatos had long black had that gently reach to his eyes. His eyes were blacker then the night sky itself, but there was a hint of blue to them. His skin was very pale and his body was covered in muscles. He had a very hard looking face to him and had a very charming smile. He was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants. On top of that he wore a long silver cloak that hit his ankles where his boots also hit. His body oozed with seduction and his lips scream to his him. Kantha was basically drooling over him. She was even drooling even more when she looked at Hypnos.

Hypnos had long brown hair that reach to his shoulders. His hair was cut into layers that shaped his face very nicely. His eyes were a golden color that had a small trace of black to it. His skin was very tan that he almost looked dark and like his brother he had a very charming smile. He didn't have muscles, but it didn't make him look less sexy. He had a white shirt on with the same matching pants as his brother had on. He too had a cloak that reach to his ankles, but his cloak was a golden color. It looked like it was made out of pure silk. He also had boots on, but his almost looked like cowboy boots. His body oozed with sex and skin that screamed bite me.

Kantha licked her lips and when Nyx saw her, she laughed.

Kantha looked down and stared at her feet.

"Thanatos and Hypnos, I would like you to meet Kantha Othros. She is going to be your wife so treat her nicely and if you two do anything to her that is not welcome then I'll…" Nyx said before Thanatos cut her off.

"We know, you'll send us to the darkest place in the Underworld for three weeks." Thanatos said.

"We won't hurt her." Hypnos said.

"Ok, I'll leave you three to get to know each other. When you're done, one of you or both of you can lead her to her room for the night." Nyx said. "Goodbye darlings."

Nyx disappeared and left Kantha alone with the two gods. She looked at them and gave them a small smile. "Umm…hello." She said.

"You're not human." Thanatos said right off the bat.

"Correct, I am a Deruna…is that a problem?" She asked.

"Oh no, that's a good thing because Derunas are not affected by our touch." Hypnos said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm the God of Sleep. When I touch someone, they go to sleep, but my powers never seem to have work on a Deruna before. The same thing goes for Thanatos. When he touches someone, they die, but when he touches a Deruna they don't." he said.

"Oh, ok." She said, but then she noticed Thanatos giving her a little smirk.

"Brother, there is a way of putting her to sleep." Thanatos said with his eyes twickling.

"Really?" Hypnos asked looking at Kantha.

"Yes, it's called…" he said looking him in the eyes.

Hypnos caught on. "Yes, that is one way to make her fall asleep only if you're really good at it." He said.

Kantha caught on now and looked at them both darkly. "You two are disgusting! I didn't realize I was marrying two pigs!" she yelled.

Thanatos and Hypnos looked at her confused before they started laughing.

"We were talking about a spell not sex." Hypnos said laughing his head off.

Kantha started to blush and looked down. She felt so ashamed and very, very dirty. She didn't notice Thanatos sneak behind her.

"Yes, sex is another way to put you to sleep. You can ask Hypnos, I put him to sleep all the time." Thanatos whispered into her ear.

Kantha jumped and shivered. That shouldn't have turned her on, but it did. When she looked up at Hypnos, he was blushing. She could tell that Thanatos was the man of their relationship. "I…think I better…go." She barely could say.

"I'll take you to your room while Hypnos gets ready for me." Thanatos said with a smiled.

Kantha watched Hypnos shiver at his brothers words which made her shiver too.

Kantha followed Thanatos down the hallway to a room with a red door.

"Here's your room, if you _need _anything, I'll come." He whispered into his ear before disappearing.

Kantha ran into her room. Thanatos was going to be the death of her.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the reviews rockgrrl113 and EdwardCullenizor. I know this story is weird, but I love to write weird stories. EdwardCullenizor, don't worry I'm going to keep writing this story. Thanks for those who are reading this story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Thanatos appeared back into his room and saw that his brother wasn't there. "Hypnos!" he called out.

"I'm out on the roof!" Hypnos called from outside.

Thanatos used his powers and appeared on the roof next to his brother. He saw his brother reading a book. He sat down next to him with a smile. "Why do you always have to be interested in human rubbish?" he asked.

Hypnos laughed. "Because they are more interesting then anything around here." He said.

Thanatos started to pout. "Am I not interesting brother?" he asked.

Hypnos leaned towards him. "No brother, your very interesting." He whispered.

"Then prove it." He challenged.

"Oh I will…but later. I prefer to make you wait like you always made me do." He teased in Thanatos's ear.

"You're an evil little bitch, you know that right?"

"Yes, we need to talk about our little…bride."

"Ah Kantha, she will be fun to play with brother."

"I know, but I want to know how we should play with her. Our wedding is two days away and I don't like to disappoint anyone I'm in bed with."

"Are we going to take turns or is one of us can have her while have each other or even we both can have her."

Hypnos started to smile. "Remember that soul?" he asked.

"You mean Hertha?"

"Yes."

"You took her ass while…"

"You took her fornt…"

"You think our…."

"Little Deruna will…"

"Like that?" They said together.

They always loved finishing off each others sentences. It personally turned both of them on. They started to kiss each other passionately. They felt a fierce need for each other. They mostly blame it on the bond they have with each other, but they love each other. They didn't care what people thought about them as long as they were together. They will love each other until the day they die.

"Brother, are you going to let me be on top this time?" Hypnos asked against his lips breathlessly. "You're always on top."

Thanatos laughed. "Fine, I'll let you be on top for once, but next time I get to chain you to the bed and fuck you as how hard I want and how fast I want it." He growled.

Hypnos shivered and looked up into Thanatos's eyes. He loved it when he talked dirty to him. He would get so turned on when he does. He also loved it when Thanatos took him hard and fast. He even loved it when Thanatos made love to him very slowly. He would never deny Thanatos anything because he was his brother, twin, lover, and his other half. He also wasn't give up the opportunity to fuck Thanatos since he never had been given the chance because Thanatos was always on top. "You can do anything you want to me, but please let me make love to you brother." He begged.

Thanatos smiled at his brother. He loved it when his brother begged. He closed his eyes at the thought of his brother being chain up at his mercy. He opened his eyes again and kissed the side of his brother's mouth. "As along as you keep your promise brother." He said.

"Oh I will brother." Hypnos said.

Thanatos started to kiss him deeply. He took his cloak before he started to unbutton his twin's shirt and taking it off. He traced his fingers up his stomach and stopped. He pinched his twin's flat nipple. He was please with the sound of Hypnos gasped that he traced his fingers down to his twin's pants. He started to unbutton and slid them off before he grabbed his twin's rod at the base. He grinned when he felt Hypnos panting against his mouth as he kept playing with his arousal.

Hypnos felt like he was going to die and he felt overly aroused. He felt like Thanatos's hand talent should be banned in the Underworld. He had to get inside him before he came so he started to rip all of Thanatos's clothes off.

Thanatos started to laugh. "In a hurry brother?" he asked.

"Yes, now get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you." Hypnos growled.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I guess you don't get to chain me up and fuck me brother."

Thanatos gowled and got on his hands in knees. "Your going to pay for this later." He said.

"I know, but as long as I can have you tonight I don't care." He said.

Hypnos reached into his brother's pants and grabbed some lube. He lubed his fingers and started to stretch his brother.

"Forget lubing me! Just fuck me!" Thanatos yelled.

Hypnos laughed. "As you wish brother." He said.

He lubed his arousal before he pushed it into his brother and he started to growl. "Man your fucking tight." He growled.

"Didn't I just say fuck me already…" he said before Hypnos bit his ass. "Ow!"

Hypnos laughed before he began to make love to his brother. Sometimes his brother can be over baring, demanding, and a complete jackass, but he will always love him. Even though he will have to share his brother with their little Deruna woman, he will remember this night. He will remember how they both came together. He will remember the love and passion they had together this night. Furthermore, he will remember that he, God of Sleep, was finally on top and was the one who brought pleasure to the God of Death, his brother, twin, lover, and bonded half.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**This was actually my first time writing a lemon part. I hope I didn't do poorly and I hope I didn't freak you out. I love Thanatos and Hypnos. They are my favorite Greek God's so I gave them a chapter by themselves so Kantha could have a break. Thanks again for ****EdwardCullenizor for the review and thanks to the people who are reading this story. Please review! (:**


End file.
